Theres more than one god!
by Project X
Summary: Wesker is ready to fight Chris in the ruins, ready to make him suffer and fight his lover Jill. But a mysterious stranger stops the fight. Who could it be? Oneshot


_(This was created purly from writers block and a power trip. Enjoy!)_

_**One shot:**_

_**Theres more than one god!**_

Wesker popped his knuckles at the thought of fighting Chris again, he made him smile to think of the ways he could torture him and slowly kill him. He chuckled as he still took in Chris' shocked look that Jill was by HIS side instead. Indead it was going to be a good day, at least thats what he thought.

"Thats fair two on two." He grinned.

"I highly doubt that." A purring voice rang out among them. A voice Wesker was unfamilar with. Everyone then turned to the girl with rich curly brown hair and a full black dress suit with sunglasses on. She sat like a cat on the banister of the stairs looking down on them. A grinn came to her face as Wesker growled at the intrution. "Two super humans against two normal humans. Thats very unfair." She purred getting to her feet. She was a cat like hour glass figure with self confidence oozing out. She was most likely about 5'7 or 5'8 with just a slik body and no bulge of muscles. Truly the only thing that wasn't a straight line on her body was her D sized cleavage.

"Who are you?" Chris asked first, interupting Wesker's analyzing gaze.

"Me?" She purred pointing at herself. "Merely an observer, you may continue if you wish." She smiled.

"Mmm." Wesker mumbled something under his breath then plowed Chris into a pillar only to appear before the girl. "Who are you?" He asked the question differently from Chris with a Do-or-die tone.

The girl chuckled and leaned or truly loomed above Wesker while still on the banister, "Its been along time...brother." She said only to recieve a raised eyebrow from Wesker. "My name is Alex, Alex Wesker. You and I are the last of our kind." She said then rubbed Wesker's cheek. He threw a punch her way but she appeared on the ceiling above him in the blink of an eye. "You are not fit..." She shook her head and appeared behind him back to back with him, mocking him.

Down below Jill was fighting Chris and Sheva beating them badly.

"Spencer said all the others were dead!" Wesker exclaimed trying to land a punch on Alex.

"They old man was daft! Human by all means of the word, he disgusted me. I must thank you for ridding the world of him for me." Alex said easily dodging again and again at the top of the then grabbed his fist and broke all of his knuckle bones.

"AHHHHHH!" Wesker growled out kicking Alex finally in the stomach sending her to the wall.

Blood dripped from her lip and she smiled, her sunglasses had fallen off when she hit the wall. Her eyes were different, glowing...not a color just glowing like the sun. It was almost blinding. "You don't deserve that right..." Alex was cut off by Wesker grabbing her throat.

"You will not ruin my plans." He growled almost in her ear.

"Plans?" She laughed. "Oh dear brother." She cooed. "Your virus is a failure, you are a failure, nothing more than barely not human. Just slightly past. You have not even evolved yet." She grinned wickedly as he tried to snap her throat. "You must see the deepest pits of Hell before you can become god...that right is not yours...yet." She said then started to laugh as she could no longer breath.

One second Wesker could hear bones crack the next he was holding nothing in his hands. He looked around to find her on the banister again looking cleaner then when she was in his palm. He growled in irratation and frustration.

"That right...is mine." The girl looked back to him her eyes glowing like the sun again.

Wesker growled then looked to his watch, 'Damn.'

"If you must leave go ahead." Alex bowed and pointed her arm out to the elevator. "But know this brother, when you reach the deepest part of Hell you will feel pain like no other but be granted immortality. You will be gone for long, don't expect the world to be as you left it. I have a few...changes in mind." She smiled then took his sunglasses. "Don't hide the monster, hide the human. Rage is an emotion...and it is pathetic. Learn from your elder sister, if you want that right." After that she put on her sunglasses and disappeared.

Wesker then took the chance and headed to the elevator, sealing his fate.

Meaning while Jill was on her knees but Chris couldn't get the jewel off.

"Damnit!" He cursed only to feel like he was flying then hit a wall. He looked up but before looking shouted, "Wesker!" But what he saw wasn't Wesker, it was the girl and in one flunt motion took the jewel off Jill and smashed it.

The girl looked back at Chris as Jill passed out on the ground, she was almost a clone of Wesker...yet different.

"Mmmmm." She rubbed her chin. "I like you." She then grinned and that sent a chill down his spin.

"Ow!" Chris all of a sudden felt a sharp pain on his head then looked back to the girl who was holding up a hair...his hair.

"I think this will come in handy." She said then looked back to him. "Remember Redfield...Weskers never die only...hibernate. You will due well to remember the name Alex, let it chill you to the bones and give you nightmares." She then took off her sunglasses and almost burned Chris' eyes. "I am FAR worse than my brother." And with that she disappeared.

Quickly Chris grabbed Sheva and ran after Wesker soon to forget the girl's words yet it did haunt his nightmares...more than he ever would have imagened.

'Darkness will rise dear brother, ash will fall to the pathetic race called humans. And I will be god...perhaps you will be by my side...perhaps.' Was Alex's last thoughts as she headed back to New York where her first plans of cloneing Chris Redfield would come into action.

**THE END!**

_(Please don't hit me!)_


End file.
